Yo soy
by Xadotsu
Summary: Así que, ¿Quién eres tú? Si en verdad no dudas de quién eres, entonces dímelo.


"**Yo soy."**

Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran, les aseguro que habría Yaoi en todos lados ;D 3

"_**A sí que, ¿Quién eres tú?"**_

.

.

.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía verlo. Y si fueran a verlo, ¿Qué caso tendría? Ni siquiera lo reconocerían, él era como una sombra, una sombra que nadie nota. Ni siquiera la persona más cercana a él, solo él mismo se podía notar.

Incluso _él_ dudaba de quien era.

De tantas preguntas acerca de quién era él, se olvidaba de _el_ mismo. Tal vez si se olvidara el mismo de que existiera, tal vez, solo tal vez alguien lo borraría y dejara de ser una sombra. Así ya no tendría que _sufrir_ y soportar aquel dolor que siempre lo terminaba lastimando por dentro.

Incluso cuando se topaba con personas conocidas, con el mínimo empujón de hombros, volteaban a donde él estaba, pero no lo veían. Era como _invisible. _Y tú pensaras que la invisibilidad es divertida y útil, ¿no? Pues a veces, o totalmente, no. Él sufría por ser alguien 'invisible' para los demás. Era doloroso, ser alguien y que nadie te note.

_Él _quería ser 'visible' algún día, solo uno, para ver como se sentía ser notado, entablar una conversación con alguien, cosas que las demás personas 'visibles' harían.

Pero, él sabía que algún día alguien lo iba a notar, y sabría quien era él. Lo tenía en claro, algún día eso se iba a cumplir, eso era seguro. Algunas cosas no podían ser imposibles, y este iba a hacerse alguna vez. Estaba segurísimo de eso.

"_¿Me doy por vencido ya?"_

Él ya se estaba rindiendo, todas sus ilusiones que él pensaba ya se estaban derrumbando, al igual que su autoestima. Estaba entrando en la desesperación, ya no quería luchar más, creyó que nunca lo iban a notar, estaba dudando mucho.

Él ya había destruido todo a su alrededor, quería liberar su ira y tristeza destruyendo cualquier objeto, jarrones, cuadros, espejos, etc. Quería liberar todo ya, si lo contenía aún, sentía que iba a estallar. Cuando alguien chocaba con él, y no lo notara, él quería darle un golpe en su cara, haciéndolo ver que _él_ se encontraba allí, que no era un tipo de fantasma, que no era alguien _transparente_.

Ya ves, la vida es dura para ti, ¿no, _amigo_? Yo se que sí, así que no me respondas. Todos podemos ver que es dura con esas mejillas rojas y húmedas por esas gotas saladas que derraman tus ojos. No te preocupes, amigo. Alguien te está notando, yo lo sé, aunque tú no lo creas. _Alguien_ está preocupado por ti, _alguien_ está preguntando por ti,_ alguien_ está amándote. Sé que nunca me creerás, yo lo sé. Sé que nunca me oirás, yo lo sé. Y todos sabemos, que _alguien_ está _recordándote._

_¿Sigues dudando de quién eres?_

Parece que él se lo ha preguntado, y ha asentido. Así que te ayudaré.

**Tú **eres alguien especial. **Tú **eres una persona de mucho valor, y tú te creerás un cobarde, ¿verdad? Pues _no lo eres._ Has estado aguantando de que nadie te note, y eso es tener mucho valor. Has aguantado todo eso porque sabes que algún día alguien te va a notar. Y eso es de admirar. Además, **Tú** lo lograrás, así que _nunca _olvides que nada será tan imposible para ti.

Alguien está acompañándote, aunque él se olvide de tu nombre, _él _te recuerda por la persona que eres. Aunque siempre pregunte quién eres tú, _él _te ha recordado por las cosas que has logrado a hacer. Y _él_ quiere verte fuerte, no dudando de nada en absoluto, quiere que seas una persona con mucho más valor con el de antes, que nada te intimide, que sepas manejar las cosas aunque nadie te note. Así que, _tú_ sabes que él se olvida de tu nombre, pero no de tú persona.

Nada ni nadie puede cambiar quien eres, ni siquiera ese chico de ojos azules y cabello color arena, en especial él; nunca dejes que te cambie. Y el grupo de personas que está con él, aunque nadie te vea, no le tengas importancia. Cree en ti mismo y en quien eres _tú_.

Nunca olvides quien eres, jamás. Ya que no existirá quien este en tu puesto más que tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nadie tendrá el valor que tú has tenido. Jamás.

No te dejes llevar por los demás, porque así nunca podrás lograr algo por ti mismo; no te dejes engañar por lo que dicen los demás, eso solo sirve para que te sientas débil y no creas en _ti_ mismo. Solo para eso sirve el engaño. Creerte una persona que tú no eres.

No te sientas débil cuando alguien no te vea, solo esfuérzate un poco más. Si es que ellos no te ven, es porque no aprecian lo que tienen alrededor. No estás solo, siempre habrá alguien que te notará para siempre, y si no, en solo un momento.

_No dudes en quien eres._

Ya lo he dicho un montón de veces, ¿no? Si no me has escuchado, te lo diré otra vez: _**No dudes de quien eres.**_ Eres y siempre serás tú. Y nadie cambiará eso, ni siquiera el que tenga el mayor poder podrá cambiar lo que eres. Nadie debe de ser cambiado en la vida. Esto te sucede por algo, _todo_ sucede por algo, _todo_ tiene una razón. Absolutamente, _todo._

Dime quién eres, con la frente en alto, estar seguro de quien eres tú, solo tú. Quiero que lo sepas, que te des cuenta de quién eres. Dilo con la voz fuerte y firme. Sin ningún temor de nombrarte, de identificarte. Quiero que logres saber quién eres **tú.**

_Así que dime, ¿Quién eres tú?_

"**Soy Canadá."**

**.**

**Fin.**

Un fic de Hetalia, ya quería hacer uno, y con el cute de Canadá. ; w ; Tenía necesidad ;O; y en cierto modo me ha parecido triste de que nunca lo noten, y el espere que lo tomen en cuenta en cualquier momento, que yo sé que no gastara esa oportunidad.

Si a alguien le ha gustado deje un review! ;D Sugerencia, comentario, cumplido 3 ~ lo que sea c:

Los espero en otra historia ~


End file.
